


Not possible

by Enbymountainlion



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Sad Luz Noceda, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enbymountainlion/pseuds/Enbymountainlion
Summary: To Luz's eyes it's just not possible that Amity likes her.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Not possible

"What??.... No" Luz was shaking her face. As if what Amity had just said were the greatest absurdity on Earth.  
She had a sad smile on her face while Amity's was freezed on spot. She had expected rejection, just not that quick.

"You can't like me" Luz's voice was kind of sad, but Amity's heart shattered nonetheless. It had all been in vain. She could only hope they'd remaind friends after having confessed her feelings.

"It's just not possible"

-‐--------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------

She was nervous, looking everywhere. But that was true, Amity couldn't like her, right?  
Regaining a little courage, she looked at Amity. And... was that hurt what she saw in Amity's face?

"I'm always this little mess. Weird, strange, the odd one out. I bring trouble with me everywhere."

Why did she feel the need to explain Amity the reasons why she couldn't like her? Was she explaining it to herself? Wait, was it even Amity speaking??  
Her eyes went wide with surprise and worry and she started speaking in a rush.  
"Amity! W-were you cursed? Are you feeling alright? Did you drink anything strange before coming here? Are-are you an ilusion? Oh gosh! Or body swaps! Are you really Amity??"

If Amity had been crushed, she was now a crushed tomato. Luz had hold her from the shoulders and started moving her left and right. Amity could feel Luz's eyes all over her, trying to make sure she was real and alright. 

"Luz... stop" 

Luz stopped that same instant and moved a few steps back.

"Sorry, did something weird again" Luz's eyes were on the floor and Amity's heart hurt from seeing her crush looking so small.

"Luz, why do you say I can't like you?"

Ok this was it. Luz was going to make Amity understand the reasons why she shouldn't like her and go back to being friends. She was lucky enough to have such great friends here in the Boiling Isles.

Luz took a large breath and, counting with her fingers, started enumerating: "Well, for starters you're Amity. Top student, a great witch, and all in all just wonderful. Then, I'm Luz, just an odd human, strange even among my peers."

Luz knew there were many, many more reasons. Her whole persona was a reason not to like her. There was no way to explain that better.

"I'm just not likeable." 

That was pretty much the summary of what she wanted to say. But by the looks of Amity's face she was not happy with what Luz had said.

"Luz, of course you are likeable." That was probably the sweetest voice Luz had ever heard from Amity, rivalling only with her voice when she read to little kids in the library. It was almost a whisper, and the surprise in Amity's expresion from before was slowly changing to resolution. 

"You are this strong, hard-headed, resilient person. It is outstanding. And you're so curious, full of energy and kind. Luz, you are so kind."

Now it was Luz the one frozen. Amity was looking her in the eyes, speaking so confidently and clear that it was hard not to listen to her words.  
There was a part in her that wanted to discard those words, to let them bounce back and away from her because they were too good to be true. Too beautiful, too kind.  
But there was another part in her that wanted to embrace them. To truly let her believe that there were some people that liked her for who she is.

Suddenly, Luz moved in to give Amity a hug.

She may have some self-doubt and things to get over and grow. But having people beside her for once and for all was helping her heal those hidden wounds.  
Maybe addressing them would help her heal them faster. But being accepted and having such wonderful friends was already a huge step to help her truly love herself again. 

And maybe Amity could like her.  
As well as she might like Amity back...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first fic.  
> Was trying to get them in character before I started anything longer.  
> Keyword: "trying"
> 
> Feedback and comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
